Halloween: The Final Stand of Michael Myers
by Il Romanziere
Summary: All Halloween Characters owned by John Carpenter. I'm a huge fan of the series, except for the dreadful Resurrection. Either way, this story is based 30 years after the first Halloween. The prologue and Chapter 1 is up, I'll keep working on it. R
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

_October 28, 2007, Seattle, WA_

"You don't have to do this John," stated a young woman. John Loomis looked at her with a small smirk.

"Don't try to change my mind Stacy," John replied. "I told you, I need to look into this story."

John was in the middle of packing a suitcase full of different things and clothes. He looked at his girlfriend Stacy and tried to read what she felt. He couldn't find the words to explain why he needed to do this but there was no way she'd understand.

"Honey, please don't look at me like that, you know where I'm going, you know what I'm planning but it's impossible to explain why I have to," he said flatly. She stared at him for a long time before speaking.

"I know, I just don't see why you feel like you need to," she said, starting to sob lightly. John walked toward her and took her in his arms. He was silent, holding her, protecting her, feeling the warmth of her body. She was right about one thing, even he didn't really know what was driving him to travel to that small Illinois town, the one where terror once walked, so many years ago. All he knew was that his father started something, something that he needed to look into, questions John needed answered.

** Chapter 1**

_October 30, 2007, Haddonfield, IL_

This quiet town was once proud to be a nice, little, out-of-the-way part of Illinois. Now, most people tend to forget the town's past. That past, that history is lost within a timeframe that seems so distant yet it really was only a fraction of a century ago. That history is stained in blood.

People will tell tourists of the horror that once stalked the streets and of the night that started it thirty years prior, the night He came home. They speak of the Strodes, the Myers, and that house that looms still today. That house, with dead vegetation and rotting paneling, scares even the most skeptical people away. It's half the reason why nobody ever tore it down. When people walk by it, they stay on the other side of the road. Nobody in Haddonfield wanted their town to become an attraction; nobody could understand what would drive some people to explore the history that so many have tried to keep locked away.

John got out of the rental car he picked up at the airport in front of that house. He looked at the dust covered façade. He laughed to himself, a house is supposed to be a place of security, warmth, and protection. This house, on the night of October 31, 1963, would be far from considered a warm, secure place. Young Judith Myers, murdered in cold blood, by the most unlikely of murderers. Her six year old brother, Michael, entered her room brandishing a knife, stabbed her.

_"I met him so many years ago; I was told there was nothing left: no reason, no conscience, no understanding; not even the most rudimentary sense of life or death, good or evil, right or wrong. I met this six year old child with this blank, pale, emotionless face and the blackest eyes; the Devil's eyes. I spent eight years trying to reach him, and then another seven years trying to keep him locked up because I realized that what was living behind that boy's eyes was purely and simply... evil," _his father's words echoed in John's mind. He had asked his father time and time again to tell him of the story of Myers. The one time Dr. Loomis ever said anything, it was that one statement.

He and his father never talked much. John regretted his parents divorcing and his mother taking him to Washington to grow up under the Loomis name. His mother never explained to him why they didn't live under her maiden name. He felt that in some part of her burned a love for her ex-husband Sam. She'd always told him that his father was crazy, driven mad by the determination to put an end to Michael Myers once and for all. John looked down at the pavement, leaves rustling around his feet. He got back into his car and drove towards the center of town.

Pulling up in front of the Haddonfield Police Department, he made a note about how desolate the town seems. The streets are pretty much empty except for a few people moving in and out of the shops along Main Street. He got out of the car and headed into the police station.

"Hello, my name's John Loomis, I should have already made a reservation to speak with the Chief," he said to the receptionist. She looked to be in her early 60s but you could tell that Haddonfield's history had strained her over the course of her life.

"Ok, Mr. Loomis, Chief Doyle will see you in a few moments," the receptionist replied with a weak smile. She knew who he was, or at least who his father was, she had to know. Almost everybody he spoke to when he arrived this afternoon knew who his father was and what he had brought to this town. Sometimes it was a warm welcome but most of the time; he received cold emotions and blank stares.

The chief came out of his office, he looked to be in his late 20s, must have just been elected or not more than 5 years ago. He motioned for John to come into his room. He shook the chief's hand and sat down.

"Hello Chief, my name's…" John started but was cut off by Chief Doyle.

"I know who you are Mr. Loomis," he said sternly. "I don't mean to be harsh, but most people know what your father brought to this town."

"I know Chief, that's why I'm here, I need to find answers to questions he never answered for me," John looked at the chief as sternly as he was to him. He tried to read the chief as he did his girlfriend but found it even harder. The chief looked to be too young to remember much of the Myer's murder, if he was even old enough to have been born. However, he had to have heard the stories or read his father's book.

"Well, I don't know how much good anything you get from here will be," Chief Doyle stated, "Most of the people I talk to, don't like talking about it, much less the son of the man who brought Michael Myers to this town."

"He didn't bring him here, and you know that," John said raising his voice a little bit.

"Don't raise your voice to me, or I'll forget how hospitable I've been," Doyle replied. He stood up to face John; he could tell how much he looked like Sam Loomis, from what he saw in photos.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry, it's just that people in this town forget to realize it was Michael who came back, it was Michael who killed those people, and it was Michael who killed my father, that much I'm sure of," John snapped back at the chief. Doyle seemed taken aback by the statement but looked flustered.

"Either way Mr. Loomis, the Strodes have allowed you to stay with them, but if I get any calls of you disturbing or causing any trouble, I will hold you accountable," Doyle said flatly. He motioned for John to leave who obeyed defiantly. He watched him as he exited the building and drove away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_October 30, 2007, Haddonfield, IL_

John pulled up in front of the Strode's home and sat for a moment to think. Something suddenly clicked in his head; Chief Doyle was Thomas Doyle, the little boy who Laurie Strode watched as a teenager. The same little boy she was watching the night Michael first showed up in Haddonfield. He hit his steering wheel with his hand. He couldn't believe it didn't occur to him at the police station.

The front door opened and an old man who had to be somewhere in his 70s. Mr. Strode called to John to come inside and sit down, his wife, Mrs. Strode, had coffee waiting.

"Hello Mr. Strode, I'm…," John was cut off again, this time by Mr. Strode.

"I know who you are, John, your father was a very important man, we're sorry to hear that he died," Mr. Strode said.

"That was a long time ago, but I'm not here to mourn, I'm here to look into Michael's case and interview people who were there," John replied. The older man looked weary, similar to the receptionist at the police station. It was like he hadn't gotten over the fact that his daughter Laurie was gone. Mr. Strode led John to a collection of paper clippings and stories about the past.

There were stories about Michael's first attacks and his attacks and killings during the late 1980's on his niece Jamie Lloyd and her family. He picked up one specific paper. The headlines read "**DOCTOR AND MASKED KILLER IN MASSIVE EXPLOSION**". The hospital explosion, amazingly enough, didn't kill either although it was assumed Michael was dead. Unfortunate for the townspeople, he wasn't and he committed more atrocities when he learned of his niece.

"Nobody's seen or heard from him since Ms. Lloyd escaped with her child," Mr. Strode said, leaning over John. John turned around and looked at Mr. Strode with a weak smile.

"Yea, so we think," John said. He looked back at the pile of clippings and grabbed his coat. He headed for the door without stopping to say goodbye to the Strodes.

_October 30, 2007, Rundown Cabin, Unknown Forest_

He had lain on the floor for as long as he could remember. The brain that ran inside his skull no longer processed normal human thoughts. All he saw was blood and horror. He was forced to listen to the voices inside telling him that every last person he knew had to die, including anybody that stood in his way. He could no longer remember childhood; no longer remember the warmth of a mother.

The scar on his left hand burned as if he stuck it in an open flame but it never really bothered him like it did now. He reached for it and held it in his chest. A rusty knife was next to him, the handle worn down to smoothness after being used for more than two decades.

The curse left him mute, unable to reason or function normally. All he knew was that when awakened from a long rest, he knew that it once again needed him to kill. He shot back violently on the floor and his thoughts flashed back to that small town. He saw a man that he strangely recognized, another man in uniform with a small girl who looked like the girl he murdered not so long ago, the one who he seemed to have a connection with. When he came to once again, he stood up and grabbed the knife on the floor. There was a pale white mask with sunken eyes hanging on a hook above a broken counter.

The figure moved towards the mask and picked it up. He slid it over his scarred face and headed for the door. He slammed it open and began walking to the dirt road not far from where he was.

_October 30, 2007, Haddonfield, IL_

John Loomis stopped his car in front of a quiet ranch home with a police cruiser parked in the driveway. He ran up the walkway and rang the doorbell. He heard a dog barking and footsteps heading towards the door.

"Loomis?" Doyle asked as he opened the door to his home.

"Chief, it rang in my head when I arrived at the Strodes, your Thomas Doyle, Laurie Strode babysat you as a child," said John breathlessly. He stared at the officer for a moment waiting for a response.

"Loomis, that was a long time ago, I don't like to talk about it much," Doyle stared at the man on his front doorstep. He looked at him but it seemed like he wasn't really looking at him at all, like he was staring beyond the man.

"But, you are Tommy Doyle, right?" asked John.

"Yes, I am," replied Tom. He directed John into the house to talk. He shut the door behind him and locked the deadbolt.

John followed Tom into the kitchen where a brown haired girl about 16 sat at the table writing something. John thought the girl looked familiar but couldn't quite remember who.

"Sara, go in the living room, Mr. Loomis and I have to speak for a moment," Tom told the girl sitting at the table. She looked at him and then to John and began to say something.

"Loomis? Are you related to Dr. Sam…?" Sara began but was stopped by Tom. He pointed to the hallway and she got up disgruntled. She slowly walked out of the room and towards the living room. Tom looked back at John and began to recall the story of that horrible night.

"Lindsay and I managed to get away, I thought it was over," he said looking at the floor.

"But it wasn't, right?" John said. Tom looked up and shook his head no.

"No, my parents and I left after we heard what happened, I pretty much forgot about it until I heard what happened to Laurie's daughter Jamie," Tom said to John who suddenly looked surprised.

"Jamie Lloyd was Laurie's daughter?" John said looking aghast.

"Yea, you didn't know that?" Tom asked John. John shook his head and looked at the floor. There was so much that his father never told him.

"Dr. Loomis never told you about that, did he?" Tom asked. "Then you'll be even more surprised to know that we found Jamie to be pregnant about 6 or 7 years after the attacks in '88 and '89."

"No shit!" John said, startling Tom so much that he jumped.

"No bullshit," Tom said between a low laugh.

"If Jamie had a child, where is it now?" John said. He looked at the floor and couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You're not going to believe this either," Tom said. "She's sitting in the living room."

John looked at Tom with his mouth hanging open. Tom led him to where Sara Doyle was watching TV.


End file.
